Tale of a Sphinx
by Mimika Swift 02
Summary: In the shadows of the Clone Wars, young Lyloo Felvis would have never imagined her homeworld being caught in the crossfire of battle as well. Yet, her life takes new turns on the day when General Grievous appears on Eoz. First fanfic ever! Please R&R!:
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone and welcome to my very first fanfiction:D **_

**_Hope you will like this little story of mine in which I've finally decided to let my fantasy fly free! Expect a huge AU people! ;)) Reviews are most welcome, I'd really like to hear your oppinion about it:)) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or it's original characters and locations. They belong to George Lucas and crew:) I only own my original characters and worlds! _**

****

**_Tale of a Sphinx _**

A beautiful day dawned on the green planet of Eoz. The morning breeze was refreshingly crisp, the sunlight embraced all beings of the wild with its golden rays. It was quiet, only the song of the tiny birds could be heard from the tree tops, greeting the new day with happy chirps. A little _Lépus _poped up on the surface, poking his small nose out of his hole in the forest. It had big fluffy ears, pointy tail and silky grey fur. The rabbit-like creature sniffed into the air. All was peaceful around him...but then...

The Lépus disappeared into his den in a second, after a tall, white, furry figure flashed away infront of him.

This being was a Sphinx. A female called Lyloo Felvis. She was half man, half cat, with sparkling lightbrown cats-eyes, short, straight black hair which fell back free on her shoulders. Her slim, lithe body was covered with white fur, from her pointy ears to her sole. Her clothing consisted of linen top and trousers, with leather belt on her waist...along with a black lash which slightly shimmered in the sunshine...

She was running. Her mouth opened a bit to take in deeper breaths, exposing her pointy white teeth a little. Sometimes she turned her head around to see if she was followed. Her movement was fast and graceful. She eluded the smaller and bigger trees and bushes without trouble, leaping huge distances between them, spinning and turning in air now and then.

She was just about to leap over another bulky log when she heard the noise from her left. She knew immediately what was coming...and she was ready for it. A bright yellow flash struck in her route, accompanied by a loud clash. Lyloo dodged the hit with a sudden jump in the opposite diraction. Her keen reflexes escorted her every move. She landed on her feet and grabbed the lash tied up to her waist. She could feel the plates on the hilt unfold and fastening on her palms to protect her flesh. This caution was necessary for someone who possessed a _laser-lash_...

With one tremendous clash she activated the green light of her own whip as well and charged at her opponent. Green and yellow met time and time again, sizzling and crashing...Soon out of two lashes became four, as both of the fighters parted their hilts into two. Both of them were spinning two lasers around themselves. The humming became more and more intensive, along with their growing enthusiasm...

Suddenly, one of the yellow lashes coiled up on one of Lyloos ankles, causing her to loose balance and land in a nearby shrub. She let out a muffled "Ouff!". She could see the yellow whirling of her opponent's lash infront of her face...

Then, the other Sphinx lowered her weapon and looked down on her with a smile of mischief.

"You know, if I wouldn't be so generous, you would be dead now!", she chided.

Lyloo's eyes narrowed in a playful way. "Oh, thank you so much, Nolee, you are all heart!", she answered.

They regarded each other for a few seconds, then both of them bursted into laughter.

"Oh, come on you...", Nolee said and extended her hand to help her friend to her feet. No damage has been caused to her, since the intensity of the lash's laser was on the lowest level.

In a few minutes, they were walking besides each other, lashes replaced on their waists.

Lyloo and Nolee have been friends ever since they were little younglings. One could say they were inseparable. They were like sisters to each other.

Nolee was a brown furred Sphinx with beautiful green eyes and long wavy black hair, a bit taller than Lyloo, which was quite stunning, since Lyloo has reached notable height herself during the years. Both of them were 19 years old, however, they liked to belie that fact sometimes.

They were still roguish like their younger mates at home. They knew of it, but were more than happy to do so. They both knew these times will end soon...perhaps too soon. Thus, they agreed to enjoy this state as long as it was still possible.

"Come on, or we'll be late from the pragma!", Nolee urged.

"Well, and I thought I was the one who used to worry about such things!", Lyloo chuckled. Indeed, from the two of them, Nolee has always been the bigger rouge.

"I know, but we were late last time too and...Well, let's just say I have never seen Lourdes so furious before..."

She did have a point there. Lourdes was the so called _mester_ of the group to which Lyloo and Nolee belonged to. She was a strict elderly Sphinx, who was very serious in the matter of teaching fighting techniques. _Dzarah_ was the name of this technique, it embodied the proper way of the use of the laser-lash. This weapon was mainly used by the women of this race, while the men preferred the use of _Sin-Blades_, a massive sword made of a special steel, which could only be found on Eoz. Very hard, very resistant.

Sphinxes were peaceful creatures, during centuries, there had been hardly any bigger conflicts in their life. The neighbouring societies never started fights with each other and it was very rare that any outsiders visited their planet. Eoz was a secluded world in the Outer Rim territory of the Galaxy. There were few who knew of their existence...

Lyloo liked her laser-lash very much, but could never imagine she would really use it one day, in a fight for life or death...However, Lourdes had other view for things like that. She always said, one has to be ready for anything...Peace is something very valuable, but it cannot last forever...Nothing does...

These were statements she regularly mentioned on the lessons; to prepare her students for any trouble which might occur.

Lyloo knew this, but somehow it didn't feel like a real threat. Most of the students would have said it was all a paranoia of an old woman...No, Lyloo tried to push these thoughts aside. She didn't want to be disrespectful with her _mester_. She quickened her steps further behind Nolee...

In a few minutes they reached the borders of the forest and could clearly make out the forms of the cosy huts of their village...and the figures of their comrades gathering on the clearing near them...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! I am back with the second chapter:D _**

**_Okay, I know the beginning may look a little slow, but believe me, things will start rolling soon enough! ;D Hope you'll enjoy the continuation and PLEASE send me reviews too! I would really like to know how you like it:3 _**

**_Chapter Two:_**

Time sure flies when someone is busy training in combat...

Before they noticed, nightfall was upon them. It had been a hard day for Lyloo, Nolee and all the other youngsters in the group. When Lourdes finally dismissed them, the students left the field exhausted, some of them covered with slight bruises from the marks of a lash...

However, the two best friends didn't let that to ruin their mirth. They made a little detour before returning home. After climbing their favourite hill near the village, they watched the sun slowly set in the distance...a huge, orange orb, so far away and yet, Lyloo had the feeling she could easily reach it if she wanted to...

There was peace and quiet. The Sphinxes layed back on the tender green grass and listened to the music of the crickets, quietly chatting about the events of the day.

"What is your opinion...? Should we be worried about Lourdes' announcement?", Nolee asked, glancing over to her friend.

Lyloo remained silent for a while...yes, the great and dreaded anouncement...

Their training with Lourdes was close to it's end. The mester finally decided for the last and final test for her students...On the next lesson, they will face the trial which will decide whether they are capable for the titel of feminine warrior or not. That was the purpose they've trained for so hard all these years, to earn this titel and with it, become _Diharas_.

A deep sigh escaped her lips...

"I would say, we still have enough time to worry about that later...starting tomorrow...", she finally said, evoking a smile from Nolee.

"You're right, we really had enough for today!", she added, cheered up. "I say we get some well deserved rest tonight!" She stood up from the ground and stretched herself with delight, extending her slim body to almost double lenght. "Are you coming?", she asked, turning back to leave for home.

"You go ahead, I'll be coming too in a minute...", Lyloo said, wandering off in thought.

"Okay, just make sure you don't wait till full darkness arrives. Some say, it isn't wise to stay out all by yourself at night...", Nolee told her, referring to the fact that there were other predators on Eoz besides the Sphinxes as well...

"Sure, I will.", Lyloo replied, smiling at her best friend one more time before she left.

Soon, Lyloo was left alone in the quiet evening. She closed her eyes, enjoying the tepid breeze which slowly brought the night with itself...

Everything was changing, slowly, constantly...Life promised so many possibilities for a living being.

Lyloo was on the edge of one...one that could change her life...

This would be her very first important trial. This thought made her shudder, with fear but also excitement. She was eager to prove her abilities, yet, she couldn't shake a certain feeling off every time she handled with her fighting skills...Deep in her heart, she hoped she will never need these techniques in a real battle...If we consider the nature of these creatures, Lyloo was deffinitely one of the most peace-loving Sphinxes in the village. She longed for nothing more than the peace around her to make her happy, to know she was among friends and relatives...Yes, Lyloo loved her home very much...

--------------------------

"Where could this girl be at this time?", a worried voice could be heard from the kitchen of the little hut.

Minna Felvis was starting to get worried. The last beams of the sun were starting to faid and her daughter still didn't arrive home.

Her statement caused her husband to smile, sitting in his favourite chair.

"You're worrying too much, my dear!", Alton Felvis answered, chuckling a little. He knew his daughter liked to exploit every minute of the day before heading home...this was something she inherited from her father.

Minna understood this perfectly, however, she still remained the loving mother who cared for her childs welfare very much...sometimes even too much.

She frowned a bit at Alton's response, but it seemed her husband was right once again...

Indeed, within minutes, Lyloo's head warily appeared in the doorway.

"Hello! Sorry for being out so late, the sunset was simply too gorgeous to be left behind...", she apologized, entering the living area of the cottage.

"Well now, that is an understandable excuse.", her father said with a smile, regarding her daughter. She seemed to grow more and more beautiful in her fathers loving eyes every day...

"You know you're always making me worried sick when you do that!", her mother chided her mildly, coming out of the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her daughters neck.

Lyloo smiled at her parents' welcome. She was a little worried first what their reaction would be, but luckily it was unnecessary. They were a loving, understanding little family who lived happily together.

Since Lyloo was an only child, which wasn't that common in the Sphinx society, her parents were even more caring for her than usual.

"Heard about the big news!", Alton told Lyloo with a small wink. "When will the big day arrive?"

Lyloo instantly knew what her father was talking about...

"In two days, father.", she said sheepishly.

"I can hardly believe time flew by so quickly...", her mother sighed, gently stroking her daughters hair a little. Lyloo had to admit, she agreed with her mother in a way...

"Ah yes, you've become a big grown up girl...This is something only the parents are reluctant to confess themselves.", her father said cheerfully, rising from his sitting position.

Suddenly, his features turned stern. He walked over to the small cupboard standing in the room and opened one of its cases.

"I knew this day would come sooner than I'd expect it...", he said, almost to himself.

"I was keeping this for you till then...", he added, turning towards Lyloo, holding something in his hand.

"What is it?", Lyloo inquired curiously, peeking over to his father.

"A very special necklace...A Kaleesh Talisman.", Alton replied, opening his hand, revealing the beautifully carved gift.

Lyloo's eyes widened with surprise. She has never seen anything like this before, such exotic finery with it's simple but most adorable beauty...

"Where...did you get this?", she asked, dumbfounded.

"From a very good friend of mine, a long time ago.", her father said, smiling at the memories.

He stepped closer to Lyloo and knitted the necklace around her slender neck.

"May it bring you luck and light on your trial and throughout your whole life, on every trial you will have to face.", he said while attaching the two ends of the necklace.

Lyloo could feel her eyes filling with tears. Her father's words moved her. She looked down at the necklace in her neck. Her heart swelled with love as she embraced her father, her tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

Her mother silently watched them from the corner of the room, smiling happily at the sight, also shedding her tears...waiting patiently for her chance to wish all the best for her beloved daughter as well...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gosh! My very first review:)):)):)) Thank you very much my friend! ;D _**

**_Well, here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long delay on updating! Have been very busy with DarthCollege recently...but that won't last too long now! MasterSummer is nearing:)) _**

**_Hope you'll like my newest post! Read, review and enjoy:3 _**

Chapter Three:

"WHERE did you get this!", these were Nolee's first words after Lyloo showed her the Kaleesh necklace next morning."From my father last night!", she answered, laughing at her friends expression. Her reaction was just the same when her father handed her the beautiful present. Lyloo was eager to find out about the story of this fascinating gift. Last night lasted much longer for them than usual, Alton telling about the origin of the jewel and the women listening to him with delight...

It was a very long time ago when Alton Felvis was still a young adventurer himself, that he met his life-long best friend Nil Cleeve on one of his travels. Nil was a Nelvaan warrior. He belonged to a race not so distant from the Sphinxes. They lived on the planet of Nelvaan, a world not far away from Eoz...thousands of years ago, they belonged to a same species...until groups of them left Eoz to start a new life in an other world...Eoz was not always such a peaceful planet like nowadays. That's why the Sphinxes have never given up their traditional fighting techniques, caution set itself into their hearts for the centuries to come...

Alton and Nil were two particularly restless young men. They thrilled for adventure, always surching for something to do...They have often traveled far from their home in such an attempt, they were most curious about the galaxy and hoped to get to know as much of it's many secrets as possible...However, sometimes they were pressed to go on separate ways. In such cases, they could hardly wait to meet once again afterwards and share their experiences with each other...That's how Alton received this exotic jewel from Nil one day...to pass it over to his family members...Nil has spent a longer time on the planet Kalee earlier and he got to learn a few things about the native customs there...This necklace was a special talisman which was given to beloved ones before important events, trials, ordeals...fights, symbolizing all the best wishes one had for another person who was close to one's heart...to bring them luck on their trials and to let them know they are always loved and remembered...

Nolee was listening to Lyloo's telling with great interest while the two females made their way into the forest.

"Oh wow, I would love to see that world one day...", she said with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, me too! That would be great...", Lyloo replied, wandering off in thought while saying that.

"Just imagine...visiting other worlds...meeting new species...", she mused, a dreamy expression on her face.

"You took the words right from me! Say, when are we leaving...?", Nolee suddenly asked, turning to her friend. Lyloo looked at her with surprise for a moment...then both of them bursted out into laughters.

They continued their walk, wrapping their dark-brown cloaks tighter over themselves. It was a cool and windy day...

It didn't take long for them to reach the state of unclouded friskiness. Soon, they were on the run again, like the day before...Lyloo running in front, with huge jumps in between as usual, Nolee right in her wake...A few twists and turns and Nolee lost her friend out of sight. Lyloo's cloak was flying behind her like big brown wings...She felt the wind in her face and had a sensation as if she could fly away, leaving the ground far behind. After a few minutes, she reached a small clearing surrounded by huge trees. She stopped in the tall grass to catch her breath and to wait for her friend...

She looked around herself with a wide smile, listening to the silence of her environment...and all of a sudden had a strange feeling about it...It was quiet. So quiet she could almost hear her own heart beat...There was no bird song, no rustling in the foliage. Even the wind died down around her...

"Too quiet...", she thought in herself.

She scanned the area with her keen eyes one more time. High above her the clouds parted for a few seconds, allowing the sunlight to break through their thick cover...and Lyloo suddenly spotted a shiny point on the other end of the glade, shimmering among the leaves for a moment...

Lyloo was just about to move forward to invastigate, when of a sudden she got swept off her feet by something bumping into her back with great speed...

"Hah, got ya this time!", Nolee chuckled, rolling off of her. She wanted to stand up, but got pulled back to the ground again.

"Shh! Wait a minute...", Lyloo quickly whispered to her ear.

"What?", Nolee asked, staring at her, not knowing what to make of her friends behaviour.

"Take a look over there...", Lyloo pointed out in the diraction.

Nolee lifted her head a bit to see what was going on. Soon, she spotted the shine as well...

In the tall green grass, the two Sphinxes slowly approached the object, driven by curiosity. Warily, they poked their heads out through the stiff leaves of the bush, wondering what they'll find on the other end...What they saw literally caused their mouths to drop. Droids...tens, or maybe hundreds of them, standing in strict, organised lines. The Sphinxes have never seen droids like these before. They looked different from the few ones they had at home. Those droids were desined to help the inhabitants in their every day duties...but these were holding rifles in their hands...

"What in the...", Nolee started in a whisper, but quickly got a slight stab from Lyloo to keep quiet.

Lyloo tried to lift her head a little higher as warily as possible...She couldn't make out any movement around the droids. They were standing still, in readiness...but to what purpose?

"Are they even activated?", she heard Nolee's silent voice.

"I'm not sure...", she answered, keeping her tone low as well.

Lyloo risked a little more movement to get a better view...she moved gingerly about, so as not to make any noise. But Nolee was getting impatient...

"Damn it! We can't stay here all day...Let me take a closer look.", she whispered, then started moving further into the bushes next to them.

"Nolee wait!", Lyloo called after her, but her friend was tough about it...

Lyloo stayed where she was. She didn't have the courage to go after Nolee...Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Then suddenly...

A blaster shot...followed by another...Lyloo's blood froze at the sound. She turned her head towards the noise, terrified. In a split second, Nolee bursted out from a nearby bush, horror in her eyes.

"Bloody Hell! Run for it, these things are flipped!", she screamed out, scooting away near Lyloo.

She didn't have to say it twice. Lyloo jumped to her feet, leaping out of the shrub she was hiding in and ran as fast as she could after her friend. From the corner of her eye she could make out the forms of another type of droids...bigger and deadlier than their smaller mates, constantly firing after them with their wrist blasters. They dodged the bolts with meteoric movements, jumping to the right and the left, running with great speed, keeping their body close to the ground. They soon managed to leave the group of sentinels behind...only to run into another squad of them, approaching the two of them from the front. The girls made a side jump to elude the confrontation...All of a sudden, they found as if the whole forest got under invasion by these droids. No matter which diraction they chose, they could hear the heavy steps closing in on them...

"This won't be good!", Nolee puffed, stopping for a moment to think the situation through.

"It's already not good...", Lyloo sighed, taking in a deep breath.

"We must get back to the village...", Nolee said, scanning their surroundings. "There are too many of them. There's only two of us, but alone, one is harder to be detected...", she spluttered, trying to think.

Lyloo listened to her and although she was very nervous and didn't want to leave her friend behind, felt that there was reason to her train of thoughts...

However, they didn't have time to discuss the matter further. The leaves began to rustle nearby and more blaster bolts struck into the trees next to them like lightning.

"SCATTER!", Nolee shouted, while leaping to one side, Lyloo to the other...

They had to flee for their lifes and fast.

Lyloo tore through the forest as fast as her feet could carry her, never looking back anymore. All her being was now concentrated on one thing only, to escape this living hell around her and make it back to her home alive...Her home. Great Gods, was her home still secured from this madness...? She quickened her pace, only to get caught in a jumble of fire again. She threw herself into the thick bushes infront of her, crouching to the ground, arms folded over her head. She could almost feel the bolts shooting over her...then all went quiet around her once more.

Lyloo lifted her head slightly, the sounds of the attack still ringing in her ears. "What was that all about?"

She was confused and utterly shocked at these happenings. What just happened back there...?

Her ears started to quiver a little. She suddenly realised that not everything was quiet near her...

She cocked her head to take a better look around herself. She found that through all the commotion she reached the borders of the forest. She was on a higher elevation now, overlooking the clear meadows. The sound that she heared reminded her of the stampede of a herd...But it wasn't a herd...The sight which unfolded infront of her eyes took her breath away...

As the minutes passed, the landscape slowly turned into a battle front. Troops of droids began to emerge from amongst the trees, not far from the spot Lyloo was hiding. Their rifles ready to fire, aimed at the far end of the region where an other army reached the scenery. Unknown troopers, dressed in white armour and helmets, guns raised and ready to attack.

A huge battle was about to evolve on the fields of the Sphinxes, right near their peaceful village...

Lyloo shook with horror, she saw her family, her friends with the eyes of her soul...The mere existence of her home was at stake. These troops were huge. They will wipe out everything in their path once they start the attack...Lyloo didn't want that to happen...She wished she could do something to prevent all this from happening...She felt extremely helpless, sitting in the shrub all by herself.

She was just about to move on, scurry back to her village before the insanity broke out and warn the people...But her movement was cut in half...She froze immediatly, as another form emerged from the woods...Lyloo was close enough to examine the phenomenon. It made her heart stop with shock...

A tall duranium form, white cape on it's shoulders. Slim body made of metal, clawed hands and feet with huge talons. She could even make out it's eyes...piercing, yellow reptilian eyes which coldly scanned the landscape. A terrifying blending of flesh and metal... The intimidating being regarded the view of the little valley for a minute, surveying the sight. Then, one clawed hand disappeared under his cape, revealing a hilt...a saberhilt. With one swift motion, he activated the blade, a bright flash of blue and flung it into the air, letting out a loud martial roar, calling it's troops to battle...causing a wild shiver to run down on Lyloo's spine...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aaalright! The next chapter is finally here! Yaaay! Terribly sorry for the long pause again between updates! I hate it so much when that happens! >. But now that Darth College is finally on the way to retreat, I'll probably have more time to finish up my installments! ;D _**

**_I'll be sure to post the next chapter really soon! Hope you'll like this one as well:)) Enjoy! _**

_**Chapter Four:**_

That motion broke the tense waiting. The sounds of battle filled the air and the form of a nightmare disappeared from Lyloo's view...

Now was her chance...Lyloo bursted out of her hiding place, staying in the shadows of the forest all the time, sweeping towards her village as fast as her feet could carry her...as far away from that previous place as possible.

"This is not happening...This can't be happening...", her mind kept chanting, desperately wanting to disregard the fact that war was developing on their homeworld...a war she had no idea about...

It took her less than ten minutes to reach the borders of the village. She raced in among the buildings, looking around in all diractions, trying to gauge her bearings...

The village was in alarm. All the warriors, both men and women were preparing for the fight. Lyloo could see the same shock on their faces, but they were ready to defend themselves and their home at all costs. Lyloo watched them, the determination in their features, the desperation in their eyes, the commitment... She finally understood that there was no escaping. They had to fight for their survival if necessary. And Lyloo will be no exception. Her eyes took over the glow of her comrade's and although officially she was not a mature _Dihara_ yet, she won't stay behind hold aloof from the threatening danger. She will fight as well, just like her brothers and sisters, to protect all that was dear to them... That brought more thoughts up in her mind...Where were her parents? Where was her friend, Nolee? Her heart was full with anxiety. However, she tried to calm herself, to stay strong...

She knew where she could find the majority of the people. On the main "square" in the center of the village...This was the place of bigger assemblies, if important cases had to be discussed about. Now, it turned into the center of preparations for battle, for war...

Lyloo swiftly approached the square, looking for familiar faces in the crowd. It took her no time to reach the clearing, full of warriors and anxious inhabitants. Soon after she surveyed her surroundings, she could make out the form of a smaller group on the other end of the square...Lourdes was gathering her students around herself. As Lyloo watched her mester, she could feel a terribly deep guilt rallying up inside her. Lourdes was right all along...They were simply too naive to consider her teachings. Lyloo felt really ashamed for this...She quickened her steps to catch up with her comrades.

Lourdes' stern eyes met hers, as well as the others. One could see only vague signs of concern on her features. She managed to hold her composure, just as always.

"Well my pupils, it is just as I've told you so many times before...Our peaceful way of life has been finally disturbed...Peace is something we always have to regard as relative. It can last long decades, perhaps centuries...but one day you have to discover that peace has ended... However, peace can also be restored! This war that now evolves in our neighbourhood is not our war. Yet, it affects us all and we have to stand up against the threat it bears, or we most likely won't live much longer to see it's passing...I want you to be ready for anything! I hope the minute will never come when you also have to take your weapon and go out in that chaos of the front...but no one can guarantee that anymore. For now, your task is to stay here and be ready to defend the borders of our village alongside your older comrades if necessary...Now, I don't want to hear of any self-made wanton bravado! That person will have to face the consequences by my own hands, is that clear!"

Nobody had the courage to object. They nodded their agreement towards their master.

"Very well then! I must say, this what stays before us will test your wisdom and abilities far more than any trial I could come up with...Take care and may the spirits of all our warrior ancestors watch over each and every one of you...", Lourdes finally said, with care and...love towards her young students. Lyloo could feel her heart twitch at these words...emotions were starting to overwhelm her once more and she needed all her strenght to keep them under control.

The group slowly, reluctantly parted, the young warriors heading for their selected posts, wishing all the best for each other one could wish in such times like this... Lyloo's distress grew more and more by the minute...Nolee was not among the Sphinxes who wished her good luck. "Oh, Nolee, where are you...?", she thought in herself. Thankfully, Lourdes did not stop her for any further questions...She slowly began to cut across the square. Each and every step felt hard and heavy, as if she was bearing tons of weight on her shoulders...

Finally, she found herself walking among the small cottages again. Her feet automatically took her towards the borders of the settlement...her thoughts however, were far away...

Suddenly, she saw something in the distance which made her sight clear again...Her parents were standing not far from her, deep in talk with somebody. The sudden relief Lyloo felt almost took her off her feet...Bless the Gods, they were alright!

She ran over to them, already shouting from a distance..."Mother! Father!"

Alton and Minna raised their heads, looking for the sourse of the ever so familiar voice. Minna was the first one to find her daughter with her look.

"Lyloo! Thank Goodness, you're alright!", she exclaimed with joy and relief, embracing her child with all her motherly love.

"Lyloo, where have you been! Your mother and I were worried sick because of you vanishing like that!", came the hard voice of Alton Felvis, who looked quite morose. He had been extremely frustrated, not knowing where her daughter disappeared to, just when war was coming their way...something Alton could never imagine happening.

Lyloo waryly looked over to her father, still being held tightly by her mother. "But Dad, weren't you the one who said Mom was worrying too much about me yesterday?", she asked him. She had no idea where that answer came from, but she spoke it out without hesitating...

At first, her father was dumbfounded, he just didn't know what to reply...Then, he couldn't help it but to burst out into laughter at this clever response.

"Oh, you brazen little brat!", he cried out, catching Lyloo by her arm, pulling her to him, tousling her hair with her big fist. Lyloo chuckled loudly, trying to get loose from her father's grip...

Minna looked at them with astonishment...even now, when war was on the doorstep, father and child managed to forget about all the worry of the world, even if for a few moments. She admired her daughter for her capability of bringing smile and the precious drop of joy to her father, to her environment, even in such times as this...

However, she was not the only one chuckling at the sight...

After Lyloo finally managed to free herself, she also noticed the one smiling at them. She turned her gaze towards the creature her parents were talking to before she arrived...It took her by surprise to see that the other personage was not a Sphinx. She looked eye to eye with a similar cat-like creature, but her fur was more even and had a bluish color...Her glancing eyes were completely black, but one could see a cheerful sparkling inside them. Her long, raven-dark hair shimmered in the sunlight. She wore a simple brown robe, only the ledges of the sleeves and neck and lower part were covered with traditional embroidery of her own race.

After a few moments of studying her features, realisation hit Lyloo with a rush...

"Melory!" she whispered, somewhat shocked after recognizing her friend she hasn't seen in more than ten years...

Yes, it was Melory Cleeve, daughter of Nil Cleeve, a Nelvaan female.


	5. Chapter 5

_carefully pokes her head into the room _

_Ahm...hello everyone! '' It's me again...I know, I know I should have posted this ages ago...After all, I've promised it would arrive soon...but it seems I'd better be careful with such promises. With all the comings and goings we're having here lately, I can never know when time will allow me to write again... :( _

_One thing's for sure though! I'll never abandon this story! Neveeer I say! Updates may come randomly with long pauses in between now and then, but I won't give up on this work till I can see the finish line:D There are many more chapters to be completed, so the only real thing needed for them to reach these boards is time. I intend to cut down all the pauses to a limited extent! ;D _

_Thank you all for being patient with me and following the progress of this story, despite it's slow corses at times:D _

_**Chapter Five:**_

She regarded Lyloo's reaction with a happy smile.

"Good to see you again Lyloo my friend, it has been ages since we last met!", she said, also overwhelmedwith joy.

Lyloo finally shook her first surprise off and embraced her long seen lass with a wide grin.

If Nolee was like a sister to her, than Melory was like a niece to Lyloo. They have met each other very long ago, when Nil Cleeve has visited his old friend here on Eoz for a few days. His daughter came along with him and the two young girls quickly grew to like each other. They have instantly become good friends.

Lyloo admired Melory in many ways. Her patience, her kind-heartedness and helpful nature were traits she loved in a person very much. However, Melory had an other interesting feature as well...she was Force-sensitive. She possessed abilities that made Lyloo's mouth drop...Lifting up objects without touching them and improving the use of lightsabers were not a common site to her. Back then, Melory was a young Padawan who was learning to become a Jedi Knight one day...

"Yes, long time no see...too long!", Lyloo replied, letting go of her friend. "What are you doing here...?", she asked with a small laughter, but then, she suddenly remembered and added, her smile fading, "In this time of war?"

Melory lowered her head a little, hearing that.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm one of the active participants in this neverending battle...", came her quiet answer. "I am so terribly sorry you've gotten involved in all this."

"We don't even know what it is in which we got involved!", Lyloo spread her arms out in the air with exasperation.

"We were just discussing that before you came along.", Alton told her stepping closer to the girls.

"Melory came here with a small group of Jedi Knights to intercept the enemy."

"The enemy?", Lyloo asked, looking from her father to Melory, then back again.

"The Separatists...", the Nelvaan female answered, trailing off in thought for a moment.

"And guess what splendid news she has to share with us!", Alton exclaimed once more with a wide grin on his face.

"Melory has been recently knighted! She is a real Jedi now!"

Lyloo stared at her friend with widened eyes of shocked surprise. "Holy stars...", this was all she could say at first. Melory sheepishly turned her gaze to the ground, with a shy smile on her face.

"I know...I have to get used to it myself...", she said, causing her friend to laugh gaily again at her statement.

"Well...Congratulations to you!", Lyloo finally managed to speak again, embracing Melory once more.

Soon, Alton and Minna left the two young girls. Alton needed to bring his wife to safety, away from the horror near, as far away as possible...Minna was not a warrior. She disliked all that was in connection with battle, that's why she has never really learned the ways of fighting. Now, in the shadows of war, it would have been too dangerous for her to stay this close to the battle front...

After saying painful farewell to each other, the two females were finally left alone, with the opportunityfor a little conversation, trying to disregard the for now still distant noises of battle...one ear always listening, the guards ready to sound the alarm.

Melory and Lyloo picked out a corner at the feet of one of the big stages at the borders of the village, so they could keep close to see how the situation evolved.

As they sat down with their feets crossed, Lyloo asked the first of the many questions that came to her mind at the moment.

"Please tell me...how did it come to all this? What is this war about?"

Melory looked at her friend ruefully. "What is it about? It is about what most wars are started for...Independence! Change! The hunger for more power..."

She began to tell her about how the Clone Wars occured. How the threat of the Separatists overshadowed the Galaxy, bringing the war with itself. How system after system got into the crossfire of battle. How the Republic and the Jedi tried to restrain the disaster...abortively.

"Control is starting to fall out of our hands...Nobody knows when this war is going to finally end. That is something not even Master Yoda can foretell..."

Lyloo knew who Melory was talking about. Her lass has told her stories of the lovable little Jedi Master...one of the greatest and oldest of all Masters.

Melory's last words hung heavily in the air. Lyloo had no idea the situation was that bad. The battle that originally began in the core of the Galaxy didn't stop at the boarders of the inner rim...it threatened to consume everything in it's way, with the end of it's spread unknown...

Lyloo finally broke the silence that set upon them.

"You didn't come alone to Eoz, did you?", she asked, looking over to Melory from the corner of her eye.

"Of course not!", came her reply. "Four of us Jedi have come in pursue of the Separatist forces."

Lyloo had a hunch where Melory's comrades must be...

"Then...your friends are out there now...fighting too?", she slowly asked.

"Yes..." Melory gave out a deep sigh. "I would be out there too...I wish I would be...I wish I could help them...But my Master insisted that I stay here at the village and support the natives. He's afraid I'm still young to face this kind ofchallenge..." Lyloo could feel the frustration in her voice.

"You mean the fight?"

"No!", Melory snapped her head towards Lyloo. "I mean General Grievous..."

Lyloo looked at her with wide eyes for a moment.

"Who?" She didn't like the sound of that name.

"General Grievous.", Melory repeated, with another sigh. "He's the reason we are here for...We have been pursuing him for long months now. He is one of the most wanted leaders of the Separatists...The cunning military leader of the droid army." Melory paused a few moments before continuing. "Perhaps if we could nail Grievous, we could stop this conflict at it's sourse..."

As silence broke in once more, Lyloo tried to let the information sink in her mind...

"But...what is this General doing here on Eoz!"

Melory raised her head again to look at Lyloo.

"Eoz is just a stop for him. This green world has no strategic importance to the Separatists. This planet was just...in their path...", she tried to explain.

Lyloo closed her eyes in stupefaction. "Just in their path...", she whispered with exasperation. She could feel Melory's hand resting on her shoulder.

"I know...", she said. "I am so very sorry for all this...Hopefully, the fleet will leave Eoz soon. They probably have other targets to invade..." She knew this was a pretty cold comfort, yet she didn't know what else to say...War was so merciless...

After a longer pause, Lyloo steeled herself again, and asked her next question.

"Who is this...General Grievous? Is he really that...dangerous?", she intrigued, although she already knew the answer.

"Oh yes...He's the biggest threat the Jedi have ever faced...". Lyloo waited patiently for Melory to continue. The Nelvaan was deep in thought.

"Some might say he is no longer alive...A ruthless killing machine, designed to kill all the Jedi that might get in the way. A murderous "droid" without a soul..."

"Droid!", Lyloo looked at Melory incrediously.

"Yes...You see, this General is a cyborg...A living organism, enclosed in a duranium body...A robotic body designed for flawless killing...Just think, he was even trained in the ways of the Jedi. Though he is not Force-sensitive, he can wield lightsabers with such efficiency perhaps even some of the real Jedi would envy..."

Lyloo listened to her, holding her breath, frozen...A picture was forming in her mind. She could clearly see that eerie phenomenon infront of her again, his sword blazing, his reptilian eyes glowing, ready for battle...

"And to think he was a Kaleesh once...", Melory quietly added, rather to herself, wondering.

Lyloo slowly lifted her head at hearing this.

"What?", she said in a whisper, her voice hardly audible.

Melory raised her eyes to meet the gaze of Lyloo, a deep sadness in them.

"He was a son of Kalee. A great young general whose only purpose was to insure the security of his beloved planet and folk from the invading forces of the Huks...a neighbouring species which decided to attack Kalee and...yes, erase the inhabitants from existence. There was a big battle, a huge war. This General was one of the few hopes the Kaleesh had. An expert strategist, a cunning, gifted leader of the militia...Till that fatal day came." Melory paused to take in a deep breath. "He has suffered a severe shuttle crash. Probably a planned out one...His injuries must have been grave, his survival is truely a miracle.On Kalee, everybody thought he was dead. There were no news of survivors...The General has simply...disappeared."

"I know all this from the tellings of my father.", she continued. "Hewas thereseveral times before. Kalee has grown to his heart very much. I truely understand...I've visited the planet once too. The enviroment, the people...everything was so peaceful, so natural...until that godforsaken war broke out!" The sorrow was evident in her features. No hatred, no anger. Just pure grief.

"My father knew the inhabitants well. Though he didn't know General Shakar in person, he has heard about his deeds. He was shocked at the news of his accident as well..."

Lyloo just listened to the telling, staggered. The more she listened, the more she could feel through the severity of Melory's words. She automatically lifted her hand to touch the Kaleesh necklace hidden under her cloak...

"General Shakar...Is he General Grievous? But how...How did he survive?"

Melory's eyes grew stern. "He has become like this thanks to the Separatists. They somehow managed to rescue him, rebuild him...form him to their advantage...".Melory shook her head at the thought.

Lyloo could feel a bitter taste in her mouth. Kalee...A Kaleesh general...So much sorrow and pain...The information she received layed heavily on her mind. She needed time to conceive them...

Melory was silent too. She was so familiar with these events...and now, she was this close to the general believed dead...She has not told these thoughts to anyone else before. Although she had the suspicion, it was only recently since she discovered the truth of the General they were fighting against. She felt relieved after telling it all to Lyloo as well. She knew she could share it with her close Sphinx friend without worry. She needed to tell it to somebody...and she had so much more to tell...

As the minutes went by, neither of them spoke a word. Both of them were troubled by sombre thoughts...

However, these moments of silence did not last much longer. Lyloo and Melory both cocked their ears at the sounds of the explosions...the uproar of battle was nearing...


End file.
